It is well established that materials can be shaped or compacted by impacting them with either a hammer or piston or punch or similar, e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,374 issued Mar. 10, 1981, to Bo Lemcke et al and assigned to Institut Cerac S.A. The operation of this type of equipment is described in greater detail below.